The Potent Effects of a Hot-Footed Frog
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: in the events before calamity, Link's volunteering nature to aid Zelda leads to a rather hot turn in her experiments...it involves the frog...read it!


Princess Zelda scribbled quickly down on her parchment pad and muttered breathily to herself. Next to her was a series of vials and curvy flasks containing colourful bubbling liquids, some fizzing, others steaming. She was concentrated, totally engulfed in the scientific research she was pursuing until a snap was heard. Pausing, she stared down at the snapped charcoal stick in her hand and the crumbled remains on the paper. She tucked her hair back and gave a sigh.

"Honestly, I am surprised we haven't come up with anything more efficient than such feeble writing tools." She looked her blackened fingers over, "though I suppose I do get carried away with my strength when I'm deep in thought. So perhaps it's not entirely the utensils fault."

She let the charcoal fall from her palm and reached over to cup a small ceramic pot that housed a most beautiful Silent Princess. Zelda took one more peek at her notes from before, studying the flower of its blue and white petal designs.

"Hopefully this will work, if my calculations are correct that is." With confidence, the princess reached over to grab an eye dropper that had been steaming over an open flame and swirled the glowing green liquid a few times before squeezing it into the dry dirt of the flower.

The princess stared in astonishment as the plant began to quiver and stretch two times its size, three times, and even four times. New buds appearing and popping to life from outstretched limbs. Pollen blew into clouds of gold as Zelda dropped the pot only for it to shatter on the floor as she tried to back away. She found herself gripping the stone wall and watching in horror as the on stretching flower froze, melted from maroon, to purple and finally black as it disappeared into a plume of dusky smoke.

Zelda felt her calm breath returning to her lungs.

"Well..." she walked back over to her pad and caressed a new piece of charcoal, "experiment twenty-nine, very effective with added growth hormone, unfortunately rushroom extract may cause unnecessary quickness to said growth process. May be uncontrollable under the proper circumstances. Don't try again." She finished scribbling the records before sweeping the broken pot up and disposing of it in the basket beside her cherry wood desk.

"It was very fortunate that I was able to even get my hands on that silent princess, but I will continue to experiment with other flowers before attempting another elixir on the next one I find."

She took a seat in her chair and pulled up to her desk once more to blow the open flame out and study her previous notes.

Her brows furrowed in contempt, "perhaps if I substitute the rushroom for the mucus of a sneaky river snail…". Suddenly a polite knock was heard at her door.

"Princess Zelda?" called King Rhoam.

She turned and stood to open the door, "yes, father?"

"I have come to adhere to how your research is progressing."

Zelda's heart fluttered, she was so pleased to hear that her father was interested in her studies. She collected her thoughts before rushing over to her table top and grabbing her annotations to present.

"Hah...well father, you won't believe this but…I may have figured out how to reverse the decomposition process of the long-snouted beetle bug! Isn't that fantastic?!" she was thrilled to admit her achievements to the King. Though Rhoam only glanced her over carefully, drawing small conclusions as she rambled on about the recent discoveries of her scientific pursuits.

"And look!" Zelda reached over and picked up a small case containing two high tail lizards and a smaller immature fireproof lizard squirming frantically to dig under the sand floor.

"By feeding these two high tail lizards the wing follicles from a smotherwing butterfly they were able to produce a fireproof lizard all on their own! Oh and I almost—"

"Zelda, I came to see how your power search is going, not your…hobby." The princess froze as she realized how much she had gotten lost in her experiments. She scratched the nape of her neck and pushed a falling strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I um…" a bead of sweat made its way down her brow.

The king gazed around the room at all the trinkets and vials, he didn't understand any of it, mostly he didn't understand why his own daughter found these complicated equations fascinating.

"Princess, is this all you've been doing?" he gestured to the shelves and parchments.

"N-no…I have been praying constantly and uh I…" she could no longer continue with her explanation as the King shook his head in disappointment. He put his finger to his temple and gave a discerning exhale.

"How many times…how many times are we going to have to go through with this Zelda?! You need to focus solely on unleashing this power! This scientific junk is of no use to anyone and therefore will end now! Do you understand?"

"But-." the princess caught herself and lowered her expression to the cold stone floor.

"Yes father…"

"Hmph! It is time to grow up. Now clean up all of this pointless rubbish at once!" the king turned in one fluid swoop and reached to close the door as he departed.

"If only your mother were here…perhaps she would know what to do with an idler like you."

It broke her heart as the door slammed. She was only a nuisance in her own father's eyes, a failed experiment. A tear made its way down her jaw line before she softly placed the case of lizards back on the shelf.

"But I'm doing everything I can…" she whimpered with a sniffle. Another knock at the door rang.

"What?!" her voice cracked.

Link peeked in through to see the red eyes beaming in his direction. He was immediately concerned and rushed to her side.

"Princess, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" she averted her gaze but Link only lowered himself to meet her glossy eyes. The redness made her blue irises shine like the scales of Naydra up top Mount Lanayru. He had never seen them glow as such.

"Here" he reached into his pocket and pulled out an embroidered handkerchief and reached up to wipe away the tears.

"Thank you…Link." He blushed a little and averted his eyes, "Y-yea, don't mention it."

Zelda reached for the cloth, to which Link gave to her so that she may clean herself up further. She clutched the handkerchief rather firmly and twisted it between her fingers. She didn't know what else to do, Calamity Ganon could show his face any moment now and she was just dawdling aimlessly with these pointless science experiments that would do nothing to prepare for the coming of Ganon. Why did it have to be her? Why not her mother or grand mother who both felt the power of wisdom? Oh right. Because the Hero of Legend just happens to be her age, but it's no use getting frustrated with Link, it's not his fault she can't unlock the power to seal the Calamity away. She found herself fingering one of the gold threaded tringles on the cloth.

"So…I'm guessing your father came in?" of course he could tell, she usually only cried when he got angry with her.

"I-…yes, he says that I need to throw away all of my experiments and further my intent to unlock the power of the Goddess."

Link's expression changed as his brows furrowed and his lips pursed, "well clearly he can't see how much you enjoy this um…stuff! I must admit that I don't understand much of it, but its obvious you like it, so as your knight…I would be happy to encourage it."

The princess smiled one of her warm grins, "thank you."

Link returned the warm glow, "we could just keep it a secret? We won't let the King know." He sent her a kind wink.

"Yes, I agree." She thought for a moment and glanced over a hot-footed frog she was keeping in a ventilated jar next to her fungus collection.

"OH! Link!" she left his presence and hastily grab the jar, a surprised croak emitted from the poor creature as she rushed away like a toddler who had just found a new toy. Zelda bounced on her toes as she shoved the the jar containing the pouncing amphibian in his face.

She pulled back and cradled the jar, "How would you like to be part of my next scientific discovery?!" she squealed excitedly though Link didn't share this emotion as he leaned back in disgust.

"Eeaag! The frog again princess?" she turned and started grabbing multiple parchments and several different writing utensils…and a syringe? A bit big at that as well.

Link's forehead became moist with sweat, "Ummm…" Zelda caught onto the sudden nervous tone.

"Oh don't worry," she soothed, "the syringe is only if you react negatively to the experiment. A simple pain killer, but don't worry, with your physical stature you should be more than adept to with stand foreign substances!"

"Uh…princess I don't think-." "Oh hush, I have everything under control. Now if you don't mind, please remove your clothes." Link bulleted crimson and stiffened his shoulders.

"R-remove my c-clothes?!"

The princess rolled her eyes, "Yes Link."

"B-b-but why?"

"Be-be-because," she mocked, "you don't expect me to be able to see any physical changes through that blue tunic do you?"

Zelda turned with a tape measure and began stretching it up, down and around her champion's body, making sure to creep into every crevice.

"Now, if you don't mind? De-robe please and go take a stand on that foot stool so I can see you easier."

Link stayed his blood shade of crimson as he shakily shed his garments. He was getting excited which was the worst thing that could have happened at that very moment…actually perhaps the King walking in on the sight might be worse. Link surely would be executed for such an act, pinned for sexual assault and hanged for actions he had no say in. For a while now he had begun seeing his princess in this sense of desire. He never knew how to convey the feelings other that to take care of it himself but now, she was going to get to see him, almost entirely nude.

He often dreamed of her seeing him in such a state but not in this scenario. Naturally she would be pressed into the folds of his bed sheets by his own strength, a lustful gaze on her face as he stripped her of all her uptight royal garb. He would hover over her exposed body and caress every inch of her skin, sharing the ecstatic moment of his love for her. He longed to feel the delicate tickle of her lips, the soft plumpness of her breasts, the heated air of the room from the passionate love making, all of it. But she was royalty, he was only the son of a fallen soldier.

Zelda finished absorbing the healing elixir into the syringe before turning to see Link, nude besides his blue undergarments, with a trail of clothing leading to the stepping stool where he had propped himself for display. She paused, not understanding why her stomach started turning and really tried to put it out of her mind.

"O-okay…are you ready?" she stepped a bit closer to him with the frog in her hand and the needle nearby on her desk.

"All you need to is simply taste the frog and that should be enough consumption to trigger your systems to augment the reactions. Here!" she held the the slimy creature up to Link's mouth. He leaned back again with an uncertain look as the frog stared back at him as if to plea for its own dignity in the situation. Well he wasn't the one standing naked in front of princess Zelda so the frog could deal.

Link pushed forward ever so slowly, Zelda become impatient with anxiety. With his eyes closed tight, Link pushed out the tip of his tongue and gathered what courage he could muster, he was almost there, he could just feel it, or he was…feeling it. The damn thing was pushed past his lips, teeth and began squirming of the surface of his tongue. The hero's eyes popped, an uncomfortable churning boiled down in his gut as the slippery amphibian panicked between his cheeks. Zelda stiffened a chuckle as he spat out the frog and stuck out his tongue with a "BLEEH!" Link gripped his throat and stomach as to convey his disgusted expression further.

"WHY?!" he exclaimed

Zelda smiled and shrugged, "you were taking forever."

"So you shoved a frog in my mouth!? What kind of princess are you?!"

She turned confidently and raised her finger, "a princess of science! Now then, stand up straight so I can examine for any alterations in appearance."

The boy set aside any previous disgusted expression as he spied the saliva coated frog pounce away to a quiet corner, most likely to cry from the trauma both of them just experienced.

He stood straight, but relaxed as she took notes.

"Thirty seconds prior to consumption, nothing to note yet." She raised his arm suddenly, almost making him fall off.

"Whoa! Careful please?" she pulled him back to balance.

"Sorry, just trying to get a good view."

He couldn't be too mad though, after all, he did enjoy her touching him. Maybe a little too much at that. He could feel the bulge in his groin growing with every second she studied him. Her eyes burned into his skin practically, first the nape of his neck, then his shoulder blade, now the spine and down to the small of his back and…Link washed down the accumulation of saliva that had begun pooling in his mouth but choked when he tasted residue from the amphibian mucus.

"AHCK! This better not be a frequent thing…if I want to keep my lunch down…"

Zelda laughed, "Oh Link, don't worry, next time we can do either bugs or lizards if you like!"

"Oh joy…as long as I'm not the target for testing the power of the guardians, I guess anything is better than that."

The princess only hummed, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing!" it would probably be best not to give her any more ideas, for his sake.

She only shrugged it off and continued her examining.

Link could feel the blush rash on his cheeks, she was so close now. She's gonna notice…she has to. There is no way she's not going see his proudly pronounced boner begging to be released from the stretched blue fabric of his undergarments. He couldn't bare to watch, his eyes shut tightly, his hands balling into fists as his shoulders stocked and muscles tensed.

"Hmmm…" Zelda stepped back and wrote down a few notes, "patient seems to have stiffened."

Oh Goddesses, why did she have to use that terminology?! Stiffened?! Seriously…his face was burning now, anticipating the embarrassment soon to come.

"Oh…my…" he felt it, her blue irises burning into the pre-cum soaked fabric. Goddesses, how was he ever going to explain.

Zelda lowered to her knees and examined closer to the bulge, sensing a growing heat in her own nether regions. Something she had only felt one other time in fact, that of when she and Link had fought near Tabantha on the peak with the shrine. The close crotch contact flustered her so. But this was different, she had never seen such a peculiar sight, and didn't know what to think of it.

"P-patiant seems to have…swollen an-and strengthened in the…" Zelda was struggling to keep herself refined, but her heart was pounding in her gut, she felt bad in a sense, she had done this. He was pushed into the experiment by her keen curiosity and now Link was obviously in pain, she could see that much by his tense stature. Wait he was tense! WAS he in pain?! This sparked her concern.

"Link! Are you alright?! Does it hurt?" Link caught his breath and covered his maroon face in his hands.

"No. I can explain…you see I-!" he froze mid sentence. Sudden ecstasy, this sudden touch. His hands broke from his cheeks to gaze down at his princess playfully palming the extended fabric.

"It seems the potent effects have pushed most of the blood to either the facial region or the…uhm…" Link was flustered and so fucking hard now. He wanted to just throw her down on the desk and fuck her flushed, tight pussy. He longed to hear those soft delicate moans erupt erotically from her plump lips. No…he wanted her to scream…he wanted rough, loud sex to fill the room, nothing soft and delicate about it!

"Princess…w-what are you d-doing?! You shouldn't touch anybody th-there, ah hah…" a slight gasp slipped its way through Link's esophagus, "s-stop or I-I'll-AH!"

Zelda was loving the despairing tone as her knight was uncomfortably standing now with his erection free of any constricting cloth. Her knuckles clenched his undergarments as they stretched in the curves of his knees. Her eyes were trained of his leveled cock as it leaked a milky clear fluid, her own fluids now over stimulating the crevices of her tender entrance from the alluring sight. With cheeks flushed and heart throbbing she pushed forward and gripped his scrotum making him wince.

"It's so…arousing" she moaned, eyes half lidded from the drunken scent of hormones. Link was about ready to die, the embarrassment of being so exposed to a girl, and it had to be this girl of all of them.

"I have…this feeling…Link…" Oh goddess…he could feel her hot breath getting ever so closer to his dripping member, he wanted this so much now.

"Th-this is my fault…so I'll take r-responsibility…" the Princess lightly pressed her palm and finger tips into the sides of Link's thighs, Goddess he could cum right now with just the sight of Zelda on her knees, gently gripping his legs and lustfully gazing up into his terrified blue eyes. The image was more than burned permanently into his fantasies of her.

He felt the air deplete from his lungs with the sweet welcome of a soft wet tongue gliding its way from the base of his scrotum to the tip of his head. His breath hitched and a subtle twitch wriggled through his body.

"Oh Goddess Hylia…Zelda…" he could feel her nails pushing into his thigh muscles. Zelda removed one of her hands and caressed the left side of his shaft. Hot and strong, total muscle pulsing against her palm. She placed her lips to the opposite side of his shaft and kissed lightly absorbing the radiating heat. Link observed as she closed her eyes and continued to love his pink cock, kissing and rubbing her cheek against the sensitive skin, he couldn't take much more of the erotic image. Instinctively he reached a shaky hand to pet and rinse his fingers into the princess's golden locks. It only aroused him further when she moaned to the feeling of his fingertips against her scalp. He found catching his breath almost impossible.

"Mmm…Link…" she moaned, "does…does it feel good?"

The knight was about to reply with much enthusiasm until Zelda took the loving up a notch. She pulled away and hooked her fingers around his scrotum and pushed at the head, parting her lips so she could wrap Link's manhood in her warm, lubricated mouth. It fit every crevice from the back of her teeth to the beginning of her throat. The boy clenched her hair and tried to steady his weak knees. Chest heaving, he tried to gasp for air from the warm, wet, oral embrace.

"Pr-princess!…oh goddesses...yes…" Zelda's eyes remained half-lidded as she squeezed her tongue around the muscular surface of his cock. She could make out one particularly strong vein, splitting the organ into a rather plump upside down heart shape. Her tongue ran along the pulsing vein to satisfy her moaning champion.

"Oh! Oh goddess! Zelda…ah~" Link's legs were giving in; he couldn't hold this stance for much longer. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he hunched over, holding the back of her head to his groin in attempt to crave more satisfaction. Zelda muffled a squeal at the sudden move but regained her action and pulsed her tongue and mouth to suckle his throbbing cock like an infant with a pacifier. Her own loins were soaked in tandem now, the pinch of release beckoning deep within her flushed loving walls; she needed him soon.

Link gasped as his Princess hummed and moaned around his member, creating a strong vibration to arouse his tender nerves.

"Z-zelda…pl-leassse…" she could hear the want in his tone, sensing he was close solely from her sucking and visual arousal, instinctively she widened around his girth and pulled away to the tip. A slick gushing sound was audible as she did so, the combination of saliva and hot pre-cum sliding between his member and her cheek walls. She pulled off, caressing his slippery shaft before hugging it against her delicate cheek, smearing his love juices against the soft skin.

Link felt intoxicated with dopamine release as he viewed his Princess so lovingly cherishing his manhood. Her expression, that of something he had never seen, so tender and passionate with a hint of lustful desire; eyes glossy with the love of many a princess before her as they too fulfilled their destinies with their chosen heroes. He could drown in those lakes of aquamarine with a hue of sea green. The champion dragged his thumb along Zelda's brow and cupped her free cheek, giving it a good squeeze before drawing her lips back to his head. He pulled her further along the shaft and down to the hilt once more with an erotic moan.

"Th-there, Zel…keep, hmm, doing…that." His jaw gapped open for air as the princess pulled back and swung her head forward repeatedly.

"OH! Goddess Hylia…yes…fa-faster~ Hnngg, Zelda…fuck…" she had never heard Link use such language, but it only aroused her further. She raised a hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock and dug the other into the back of his thigh to hold him steady. She felt a twitch of pleasure shiver through his member at the fierce contact.

Link laced his fingers into the locks of his princess's golden hair and pulled her head closer while giving shallow thrusts into her soaked heated mouth.

"Oh fuck Zel…dear Hylia I'm going to come just by seeing how amazing you look." The shlicks of Zelda's jaws absorbing Link's penis over and over again became routine. They echoed off the thick stone walls, the scent of musty, lustful sex filled his nostrils as he thrust forward into her drizzling orifice. Trails of saliva and pre-cum flowed from the crevices of her lips only to drip down to stain her royal dress. She would have to wash them out herself in order to keep their affair silent.

"Z-zelda..I'm…I-I can't…" Link cringed and pushed her head back before releasing himself.

"Aaaaah...yeess…oooh shiiit..zel…" Link's chest heaved from exhaustion, his breath hot and heavy from the release. His head threw back in ecstasy.

"…Link…ah…w-hat..what is this liquid?" Link tensed slightly,

"It's uhm…w-well men call it cum."

"Cum…" Zelda stretched the material between her thumb and forefinger, testing its malleable consistency. Link saw her eyes light up before rushing off to her desk, carrying the semen delicately in her palm.

"Where? Where?! Where is that dish?! AH!" the princess rummaged through the vials and flasks until she picked a shallow, glass petri dish.

"This substance will do nicely to study, I'll have to experiment and look for it's purpose."

Link was entertained, his princess was always so curious of the unknown…though he was surprised she didn't already know the purpose of sperm.

"And I must record the results of the current experiment…it seems the patient suffered from a slight disturbance in the lower pelvic region, specifically the hardening and arousal of the penile organ and with slight…well, much stimulation to said organ, a white, thick liquid was produced. Even after about...mmm…ten minutes, the erection his still yet to diminish."

Her knight blushed, she was correct that his penis had still rejected to soften; he was harder than ever, though that was easily said as he examined the plumpness of her ass. He knew he needed to make a move. He needed her, he had waited long enough.

Link's feet softly patted against the cobblestone floor until he could wrap his arms around Zelda's waist; one hand tore her shirt down the middle, the buttons flying off and pinging against the shelves while the other hand slipped down into her tightly fit trousers.

"L-Link! W-w-what—."

"Hush Princess…we don't want anybody to hear us."

Zelda squirmed in her knight's embrace and shivered when she felt his icy hot breath exhale into the shell of her ear. His left hand grasped her breast, teasing her erect nipple and bending the virgin bosom to his pleasure. Her back arched, thus grinding her backside into her knight's member, subtly squeezing it between her two cheeks.

"A-ah…Princess…goddess your ass…" In one smooth tug, Zelda's fitted trousers slid down, squeezing her thick thighs and revealing her plump cheeks. Link moaned before thrusting up to encase himself in her burning flesh.

"Mmmm~ Link…wh-what are you going to…do?" her face was flushed with need. Her hair was soon to be tousled from his rough nature.

"My duty…as your appointed knight." Link pulled back and lowered his erection to graze her sopping vaginal lips. Zelda moaned when she felt his hot flesh sliding along her entrance.

Link pushed her palms into the fine wood desk before gripping her waist and resting his lips to the nape of his Princess's neck. With a single flick of his hips his head breeched her tight pussy.

"Ah! L-Link! Hah...wh..what are you…AAAH!~" Zelda arched her back as another 2 inched were shoved between her walls.

"Oh goddess Zel…you're so tight…" the princess couldn't muster any words as Link penetrated her virgin cunt further.

"MMmah! Ah haaha…"

Link was a thick girth and close to 9 inches long. Though he felt like another inch would sprout with the sight of that luscious ass pressed against his crotch. His hand instinctively brushed the soft cheek and ended with a hard, reddening slap before rejoining back at the waist.

"AH! L…Link…" a bead of sweat trailed down the knight's forehead.

"D-Don't worry…princess…this might hurt for ah…a second."

Link pushed him self in so that the hilt of his scrotum was barely visible outside her entrance.

"Mm-ah…" He pulled out and rammed violently back in, a moist squelch rang in his ears. His penis mixing with the internal love fluids of his princess was enough to throw him over the edge, but he didn't want to waste her time. Gripping her slightly chubby waist Link pulled out again and proceeded to thrust slowly but forcefully. His princess squealing with every second of his contact.

"Ah! O-oh goddess…Link! Mmph! Y...yes…Link…"

Link found it nearly impossible to say anything besides moan and pant much less call her name, he assumed in the heat of release he would find the courage.

"A..ah…mm…hah…" he continued, sex and lust filled the study. A hint of sweat and that wet scent of moist nature after a hot squall was thickening the air. Normally sweat was one of the last things either of them preferred to smell, but this…this was a different aroma. It was a lustfully sweet sweat; the kind of scent Princess Zelda often took as a sign that Link had been training; did she ever crave this scent in her perfume. It was more than arousing, it was a call of mating, a sign that she longed for this.

"Aaah hah…mmah…L…Link…"

"G-goddess…Zel…nnah…you're s-so…tight…Ah…" Link moaned.

"I…AH! Am…gl..glad…I could-mmph…pl-please you…Link…"

His thrusts had sped up, a constant stream of penetration impacting the two of them. Zelda felt intoxicated; a hazy state as though it was an amazing dream…an erotically amazing dream. Her nails dug into the wood of the desk so she could push back against his thrusts. Her crown slipped from her loosened hair and clattered down to the floor. She no longer heard it as it settled between her feet, only the wet slaps of their skin colliding and the tacky sound of their love making was heard.

"Z-zelda…I…I can't hnng…hold out…f-forever…" Link had begun pulling back at her waist, forcing her ass to bounce back against his abdomen.

"AAH! Oh-Ah!" she moaned, her entire body felt as though she was to explode from the middle…her muscles tightened in her shoulder so her spine could curve down more and rock along her knight's fat cock. Her jaw hung loose to breath quicker with his rapid thrusts.

Link's grunts and moans picked up but were almost unheard next to his princess's screams.

"Z-Zelda…I…I think I-…" with a single thrust, Link shoved his penis far inside and released his hot load into his princess. She screamed while his white love seeped from her throbbing orifice and drizzled down over to coat her crown below them.

"Goddess…Zel…that was amazing…hah…"

"Y-yea….aah hhah…"

Link pulled out with a moist squelch between the lubricants and held his princess close.

"…we should probably get dressed…"


End file.
